You Gave Me This Much
by Salary Dam
Summary: Indonesia sudah beberapa kali dijajah,ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua rasa sakit di hatinya. Tapi negara yang satu ini tidak memberikannya rasa sakit-ia memberikan sebuah perasaan hangat yang tidak bisa diidentifikasi oleh Indonesia. England & Indonesia.


A/N : "England/Indonesia? Apaan tuh! Kontroversial banget! No Waay!"

Oke, saya tahu hal seperti itulah yang saat ini muncul di benak kalian. Lebih dari 90% fans Hetalia (survey ngaco membuktikan) menyukai USUK alias Alfred/Arthur, karena itu fic seperti ini mungkin dibiarkan membusuk di website. Lagian gak Eng/Indo banget kok, halaah. –ngeles-

Let's get to the point. Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan buku IPS terpadu Sejarah kelas 1 SMP semester 2. Hah? Maksudnya, fic ini dibuat berdasarkan fakta sejarah—mesti mungkin kurang akurat. BGM saat menulis fic ini adalah _Todokimasu You ni_ by **KOKIA**—lagu yang sangat enak! Silahkan download di site terdekat(loh).

Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. Yayy.

Sebelum mulai…ini fic Hetalia pertama saya nih, kalau banyak yang salah maaf ya! Indonesia saya buat sebagai lelaki penakut. Hohoho-kabur-

...**You gave me this much**...

Terakhir kali Indonesia melihat Belanda adalah 3 hari lalu—yang terlihat sedang kesusahan.

Sekarang secara misterius penjajah itu lenyap. Biasanya ia akan siap berdiri di depan pintu mencegah Indonesia kabur, namun sekarang ujung rambutnya yang jabrik saja tidak kelihatan (_Indonesia takut suatu saat Belanda akan menusuk menggunakan rambutnya tatkala kehabisan senjata)_. Ketidak-hadiran ini membuat Indonesia sedikit lega—tapi ia belum boleh merasa aman. Sewaktu-waktu Negara lain bisa saja tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana—mengincar rempah-rempah miliknya.

_Aku jadi nggak tahu apa rempah-rempah ini berkah atau azab. _Pikir Indonesia seraya menggaruk rambut hitam kusam-nya. Terakhir kali ia keramas…kira-kira 1 minggu yang lalu. Eww—

_UOOONGG!_

Suara keras itu membuyarkan lamunan Indonesia. "A-Apa!" Ia bergegas mengintip melalui jendela kamarnya yang menghadap langsung ke laut. Dari kejauhan mata hitamnya bisa menangkap sebuah tiang hitam yang mengeluarkan asap—

Kapal.

_Oh tidak._ Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya. Baru saja ia merasa sedikit lega, sekarang semua itu akan hancur begitu saja? Nasib menjadi Negara kecil. Dengan takut ia mengambil bambu runcing yang selalu ada dibawah tempat tidurnya. Indonesia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kekerasan, bambu runcing itu cuma bentuk pertahanan. Atau mungkin cuma gaya.

Kakinya melangkah menuruni anak tangga. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan sang pemilik kapal ketika melihat pakaiannya—sandal jepit hijau tua, kaus lusuh, celana panjang coklat, serta sarung kotak-kotak hitam-biru yang masih terkalung di pinggangnya. Maklum, ini bahkan masih pukul setengah 7 waktu Indonesia barat!

_Siapa ya, yang datang sepagi ini…?_

Indonesia menutup pintu rumahnya, berjalan ke arah pelabuhan yang ada tepat di samping rumah. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat seorang pria melempar jangkar dari atas kapal pendatang tersebut. Setelah jangkar turun dan kapal benar-benar berlabuh, sebuah jembatan diturunkan. Seorang pria ber_fedora _turun dari jembatan itu.

Pria itu mendekati Indonesia yang masih asik bengong. Hal pertama yang diperhatikan oleh Indonesia adalah pakaiannya yang rapi bagai bangsawan, sepatu hitam, dan topi coklat tua. Orang kaya, sudah pasti.

"Apa kamu Indonesia?"Pria itu membuka topinya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya. Rambut pirang berkilauan. Mata hijau—seperti Belanda, namun lebih hijau—disertai aksen kekuningan yang membuatnya terlihat bercahaya. Lalu—_ya ampun! _Alis yang agak terlalu tebal.

Indonesia agak tersentak. "I-Iya. Saya I-Indonesia."

Pria itu mengangguk kecil. "Apa kamu sudah dengar akan adanya pemindahan kekuasaan?"

_Ha-? _"B-Belum…"Indonesia menggeleng kebingungan, membuat wajah bodohnya terlihat makin bodoh.

"Atas keputusan Uni Eropa, kekuasaan atas negara Indonesia ini berpindah dari Belanda kepada saya, Inggris."Pria yang ternyata Inggris itu mengulurkan tangan ke arah Indonesia. "Mulai hari ini kamu milikku, Indonesia."

**(perhatian! Soal Uni Eropa itu rada ngasal, saya lupa ngecek buku)**

Hanya kata "Oh." Yang terlontar dari bibir Indonesia. Dia agak terlalu shock sampai-sampai tangan Inggris yang mengambang di udara seakan luput dari penglihatannya. Inggris yang sudah tidak sabar mengambil tangan Indonesia sendiri dan menjabatnya cepat-cepat.

Inggris memperhatikan Indonesia dengan lebih detil. "Kamu ngapain bawa-bawa bamboo begitu?"

"Oh!"Kesadaran Indonesia kembali dari atas langit. Ia menyadari bambu runcing di tangannya dan Inggris yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "I-Ini! Saya hendak pergi ke sawah." Saat terdesak, berbohong adalah jalan pintas termudah.

"Kamu mau menanam bamboo begitu? Bukannya bamboo itu ditanam dari pucuknya dulu?"

"E-Euh…"

Inggris mengangkat bahu sambil tertawa kecil."Kamu ini aneh."

Indonesia ikut menertawakan dirinya sendiri dengan muka memelas.

"Tapi keanehanmu ini ada sebabnya. Belanda tidak merawatmu dengan baik, itu pasti."Kata-kata Inggris ini ada benarnya juga. Pria asing itu mengamati pemandangan di sekitarnya seperti pengamat lapangan. "Sayang sekali tempat seindah ini dibiarkan terbengkalai begitu saja."Mata hijaunya beralih kepada Indonesia yang sedang membetulkan sarung."Tenang saja, aku akan mengajarimu banyak hal. Dimana gedung pertemuannya?"

_Belum dibangun_. Adalah jawaban yang paling tepat untuk pertanyaan ini, tapi Indonesia berkilah untuk menjaga harga diri. "I-Itu, yang ada di samping." Jadilah rumah Indonesia yang sederhana disulap jadi gedung pertemuan yang (mestinya) mewah.

Inggris mengerutkan alis tebalnya sebelum mengangguk.

* * *

Mereka berdua menempatkan diri di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Aku memang bilang akan mengajarimu banyak hal, tapi—"Inggris memberi jeda seraya membetulkan dasinya yang agak miring. "—Aku agak lelah. Kami berangkat pagi hari dan mengira akan sampai malam hari supaya bisa langsung beristirahat—tapi ternyata sudah pagi lagi disini! Perbedaan waktu itu mengerikan. Untuk hari pertama ini, aku akan lebih memilih untuk berkeliling sambil mengistirahatkan jiwa dan raga."

Indonesia hanya mengangguk, lebih memikirkan debu-debu yang menumpuk di sudut ruangan. Untunglah Inggris duduk di sofa yang membelakangi tumpukan debu itu. "I-Iya."

Inggris menunduk, memperhatikan meja yang ada di depannya. Motif taplak kotak-kotak merah—sangat murahan. "Kamu tidak menyediakan apa-apa nih? Teh atau kue-kue…"

"O-Oh! A-Ada, ada! Tunggu sebentar…"Indonesia lagi-lagi tersentak, segera beranjak menuju dapur. Dapurnya pun belum dibereskan—semalam ia berpesta dengan anak-anak muda selagi Belanda tidak ada. Ia tidak berpikir panjang dan langsung mengambil kue-kue dari lemari terdekat. Untuk minuman, ia menyeduh teh dan menuangkannya ke gelas kaca besar.

Saat ia kembali sambil membawa nampan, Inggris tengah berjalan-jalan menyusuri ruangan. Si pirang itu memperhatikan jam dinding kotor yang tertempel di dinding. _Aduh! Jam itu belum dilap…_ "Modelnya antik sekali ya." Hooh. Untung selera bule agak-agak eksotis.

Indonesia meletakkan nampan di atas meja. "Silahkan, _meneer _Inggris."

"Tunggu!"Sanggahan Inggris lagi-lagi sukses membuat Indonesia jantungan. "_Meneer…_Itu bahasa Belanda, bukan?"

"B-Benar."

Inggris tampak tidak puas. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil aku dengan _Sir_. Mengerti?"

Indonesia melongo sebentar. "B-Baik, _mene_…"

"Nah!"

"H-Hii! B-B-Baiklah, _Sir_!"

Akhirnya ekspresi puas muncul di wajah Inggris. Ia beralih ke meja. "Ooh, makanan Asia. Apakah ini semacam kudapan?" Jarinya menunjuk ke kue coklat berlapis yang ada di nampan.

"Itu Lapis Legit, sir. Kue yang terbuat dari…pokoknya kue yang manis. Enak kok, sir."Indonesia menyembunyikan kelupa-an-nya dengan promosi.

"Lalu ini teh-nya, ya?"Inggris mengambil gelas kaca yang mengingatkannya akan gelas _beer _yang biasa ia minum di kampung halamannya. Cairan coklat muda, hampir transparan. Pria itu tersenyum."Akan aku coba."

Indonesia memperhatikan Inggris yang tengah meneguk teh buatannya, gugup.

"_Blah! _T-Teh apa ini!"Inggris menyemburkan teh-nya dengan marah—dan membuat Indonesia jantungan untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"T-Teh Medan, sir."

"Kau sebut benda yang terlalu manis ini teh! Argh…Belanda, kamu ngapain aja sih!"Inggris meneriakkan protes seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya."Indonesia, kamu…harus benar-benar dibina!"Ujarnya sambil memelototi Indonesia dengan garang.

Indonesia menggigil ketakutan. "H-Hiii!"

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak Inggris mendatangi negeri ini. Ia berbeda dengan Belanda—lebih galak. Setidaknya agak lebih baik dari Belanda yang selalu cool dan tidak komunikatif.

Sejak bertemu dengan Inggris, Indonesia telah mencoba mencari informasi tentang negara yang saat ini menjajahnya itu. Dari buku di perpustakaan umum yang berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya, ia berhasil mendapatkannya. Inggris adalah sebuah negara kepulauan yang terletak di benua Eropa, lebih tepatnya Eropa Barat. Inggris terkenal dalam banyak hal—baik ekonomi, militer, maupun sastra. Karya sastra yang melegenda '_Romeo and Juliet' _juga tercipta dari tangan William Shakespare, seorang sastrawan Inggris. Pria-pria Inggris terkenal sebagai _gentlemen_—sebutan untuk pria terhormat yang bersikap sopan santun kepada siapa saja—terutama wanita.

"Ooii, Indonesia!"Pria yang sedang ada di dalam benak Indonesia tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Indonesia menengok keluar jendela untuk menemukan Inggris diluar rumahnya, melambaikan tangannya. "Turun sini! Ikut aku, ada yang mau kubicarakan."

"Baiklah!"Indonesia bergegas memakai sepatu (_yang dibelikan Inggris)_, namun nampaknya ia kesusahan.

Inggris sudah mengeluh. "Cepat! Dasar lamban, kamu itu."

_Gentlemen?_

Akhirnya urusan Indonesia dengan sepatu barunya sudah beres. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menuruni tangga, keluar dari bangunan, dan segera menemui Inggris yang sudah menunggunya di luar. "A…Ada apa, sir?"Tanyanya sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Ayo, kita ke depan gedung pertemuan."

Indonesia mengangguk, mengikuti Inggris yang sudah berjalan duluan. Sehari setelah Inggris pertama kali datang dan menginap—dan mengomel tentang betapa tidak nyamannya kasur Indonesia—akhirnya ia mengaku bahwa ia tidak memiliki sebuah gedung pertemuan. Inggris tidak diam saja dan langsung merencanakan pembangunan. Sekarang gedung itu sudah hampir jadi.

Mereka tiba di depan kerangka gedung tersebut. Inggris menghampiri seorang karyawan negaranya, lalu kembali dengan sebuah gulungan kertas. "Lihat, ini rencanaku."Ia membuka gulungan itu dan menunjukkannya kepada Indonesia dengan antusias. "Jadi, pulau Java ini akan kubagi menjadi 16 karesidenan…bagaimana? Jauh lebih memudahkan, bukan?"

Indonesia memperhatikan kertas itu. Di atas lembaran itu terdapat susunan pembagian wilayah-wilayah pulau Jawa, lengkap dengan rekomendasi pemimpin masing-masing wilayah. Inilah kehebatan Inggris—ia selalu melakukan tugasnya dengan serius. Indonesia nampak kagum. "I-Iya!"

Senyum simpul menghampiri wajah Inggris. "Lalu, sistem _cultur stelsel_…tanam paksa ini…akan kuhapus."

"E-Eh?"Indonesia agak terkejut. Sistem tanam paksa yang diterapkan oleh Belanda itu sudah menjadi bagian dari kegiatan rutin masyarakat—ia ragu apakah sistem ini bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. "K-Kenapa…?"

"Tentu saja karena sistem itu melanggar hak-hak kemanusiaan! Hasil sistem itu juga tidak dibagikan secara adil bukan? Aku tidak suka sistem bodoh berat sebelah seperti itu."Inggris menoleh ke Indonesia."Kamu juga tersiksa karena itu, kan?"

Indonesia menyadari bahwa Inggris tengah memperhatikan tangannya yang terluka karena kesalahan saat melakukan tanam paksa dulu. Di sekujur tubuhnya pun terdapat banyak luka, baik karena kelelahan, kelalaian, ataupun hukuman dari Belanda di masa lalu. "S-Saya tidak apa-apa kok."

Ya, memang sudah nasib menjadi negara terjajah. Dari Portugal, Spanyol, sampai Belanda. Sudah sering ia dijajah oleh negara berbeda—dan ia tidak pernah menemukan kebahagiaan. Tapi ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Biarlah, dia akan terus berharap—

"Bodoh!"Inggris menjitak kepala Indonesia dengan keras, menimbulkan suara '_Aww!' _dari pria Asia itu."Sudahlah, tak usah bohong segala. Aku sedang berusaha menolongmu, tahu!"

_Menolongku_. Indonesia diam. Untuk apa Inggris menolongnya? Apa karena urusan politik? Rasa kemanusiaan? Keuntungan? Ataukah ini semua hanya jebakan yang disiapkan oleh Inggris, sebagaimana Belanda sukses menjebaknya?

Indonesia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia tahu satu hal yang harus ia lakukan—

"Terimakasih, sir Inggris."Senyum menghiasi wajah Indonesia.

Inggris nampaknya tertegun, tapi dia cepat-cepat mengalihkan wajahnya sambil berpangku tangan. "T-Tentu saja! Sudah seharusnya. Dasar kamu ini…jangan menyusahkan, dong! Huh."

Melihat Inggris malu-malu seperti itu, Indonesia tertawa kecil.

"N-Ngapain kamu ketawa-ketawa?"

* * *

Berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan. Waktu dengan Inggris berlangsung cepat. Akhir-akhir ini Inggris sangat produktif—ia menulis buku tentang pulau Jawa, dan beberapa kegiatan 'merakyat' lainnya. Kali ini mereka sedang melakukan observasi di sebuah hutan.

Indonesia yang sudah terbiasa dengan hutan menuntun pasukan Inggris, tapi seekor Harimau Jawa tiba-tiba muncul dan merusak rencana. Untunglah ia membawa bambu runcing, namun ia tetap kelelahan. Sekarang ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di bawah rindang pohon.

"Hey, Indonesia!"

Itu suara Inggris. Benar saja, pria bermata hijau itu muncul dari balik semak-semak dan menghampiri Indonesia yang sedang duduk. "Ada kejadian hebat. Coba tebak."

"Umm…anda menemukan jenis teh baru?"

"Salah! Kamu kira aku ini maniak teh atau apa sih!"

'_Tapi anda terlihat sangat sangat sangat senang ketika India membawakan pasokan Teh Darjeeling beberapa hari lalu.'_

Inggris melanjutkan pernyataannya. "Thomas Stanford Raffles—karyawanku, dia menemukan sebuah bunga merah yang sangat besar di pedalaman hutan! Ini penemuan besar, spesies bunga terbesar yang pernah ditemukan!"

Indonesia ikut senang, mencoba berdiri. "Wah, itu hebat sekali."

"Kira-kira nama bunga ini apa ya…? _Indonesianus Huge_—ah, nama macam apa itu…_Indonesiana Exodus—_eh, mungkin _Indonesiana Excalibur_…tunggu, itu kan nama pedang!"

Indonesia tertawa saja melihat sikap kikuk Inggris yang jarang diperlihatkannya. "Bagaimana kalau _Rafflesia Arnoldi_ saja sir, seperti nama orang yang menemukannya…"

"Tapi kalau begitu namamu tak akan tersiar di publik."

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Inggris menatapi Indonesia sebentar sebelum menggeleng-geleng. "Indonesia…Sebaiknya sekali-kali kamu lebih memikirkan dirimu sendiri—maksudku, orang lain juga penting, tapi kalau dirimu sendiri tidak ada orang lain akan kesusah…bukan. Orang lain akan sedih."

_Sedih? Untukku?_

"…T-Tapi saya kan tidak sedang mau mati, sir."

"Bukan itu! Argh, kamu ini—benar-benar deh!"

Indonesia memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

Memutuskan untuk mengganti topik, Inggris berdeham. "Ngomong-ngomong soal sistem pajak tanah yang aku terapkan itu, bagaimana?"

"E-Eh…"Indonesia diam sejenak. Seingatnya, sistem itu…tidak begitu efektif. Kebanyakan rakyat tidak sanggup membayar pungutan tersebut. "S-Sistem itu…"Masalahnya ia tidak tahu cara mengutarakannya kepada Inggris. Ia tak mau mengecewakannya.

"Tidak lancar, ya?" _Critical Hit! _Kalau di game-game, ucapan Inggris ini persis seperti itu. "Hmm. Ya sudahlah. Kelihatannya rakyat-rakyat masih kurang mampu ya…berarti pertumbuhan ekonomi masih tidak lancar. Hmm…nanti akan aku benahi lagi…Ah, soal sistem itu, dihapus saja."

_Semudah itu! _"A-Anda sungguh-sungguh akan menghapusnya!"Indonesia tidak percaya.

"Soalnya kamu tidak mampu, kan? Aku tidak akan memaksamu."Nada Inggris terdengar sangat santai. "Sekarang kita lihat bunganya dulu, nanti kita bicara soal ekonomi di gedung pertemuan ya? Ayo cepat, kasihan para karyawanku yang sudah menunggu—sebenarnya bunga itu bau sekali!"Lalu penjajah itu berjalan menuju semak-semak di belakangnya.

Kaki Indonesia memang mengikutinya, tapi pikirannya sedang berjalan di tempat.

_Kenapa Inggris tidak memaksaku, ya?_

Ia bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri apakah perasaan hangat di hatinya ini.

* * *

Perasaan terbiasa itu datang begitu saja. Awalnya ia sangat takut, tapi Inggris adalah negara yang baik—meskipun tetap saja menakutkan. Untuk pertama kalinya saat dijajah, Indonesia merasa bahagia.

Sampai suatu hari sebuah kapal lain menghampiri pelabuhan.

Kejadiannya persis seperti saat Inggris pertama kali datang—turun jangkar, jembatan, seorang pria yang turun dari kapal—hanya saja kali ini pria itu sudah dikenal Indonesia.

Belanda, dengan pakaian rapi dan rambut yang masih saja tetap tajam.

Inggris menghampiri pendatang baru itu, sementara Indonesia nampak kikuk berdiri di belakang.

"Untuk apa kamu datang kesini?"

"Untuk mengambil apa yang memang sejak awal milikku."Belanda mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas dari saku bajunya. Inggris mengambil dan membacanya tanpa kata-kata. Perlahan, mata hijaunya terbelalak.

"Sekarang Indonesia kembali jadi milikku, Inggris."

_Apa?_

Inggris memegang kertas itu keras-keras, hampir meremas. Ia menggertakkan giginya terlalu keras sampai berbunyi.

_Ada apa, sir?_

Inggris menoleh pelan ke arah pegawainya. Wajahnya serius, namun tampak seperti tidak menerima sesuatu. "Bereskan koperku. Dan semua barang-barangku lainnya. Kau juga, beritahu semua pegawai kita…untuk bersiap-siap pergi."

_Sir?_

"A-Anda mau pergi, sir? K-Kemana?"Indonesia spontan bertanya.

Inggris mengembalikan kertas itu ke Belanda, lalu menatap Indonesia. Kesedihan tersirat di bola mata hijaunya. "Tenang, kamu akan baik-baik saja. Belanda sudah diberi pelajaran oleh Uni Eropa—dia tak akan bersikap buruk seperti dulu lagi. Semoga."

"T-Tapi anda sungguhan akan pergi, sir!"

"Aku akan berangkat besok."

Jawaban Inggris seakan-akan merobek hati Indonesia.

"Hey, tidak perlu sedih begitu…"Inggris tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pundak Indonesia. "Sebelum aku pergi, bagaimana kalau kita minum teh dulu?"

* * *

Suasana di ruang tamu Indonesia terasa sunyi. Indonesia diam sambil menatapi taplak meja yang sudah diganti sesuai dengan selera Inggris—sekarang meja itu terlihat jauh lebih bagus. Sedang Inggris tengah menghirup teh hasil seduhan Indonesia.

"—Aah. Sekarang kamu sudah jago membuat teh, ya." Sebuah pujian dilontarkan oleh Inggris. "Saat aku pertama kali datang, teh yang kau buat terasa sangat aneh—terlalu manis! Untung aku mengajarimu cara membuat teh yang lebih baik."

Sejak Inggris pertama kali datang. Benar. Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi sejak hari itu. Sangat banyak…terlalu banyak.

"Apa…anda benar-benar harus pergi, sir?"

Inggris diam sebentar sebelum mengangguk. "Benar. Ini perintah langsung, sama seperti saat kekuasaan Belanda kudepak. Sekarang skor kami 1-1, sepertinya."

Indonesia terdiam, memperhatikan pantulan dirinya sendiri di cairan teh yang ada di cangkir yang ia pegang. "S-Saya…saya tidak tahu harus apa."

"Ayolah, jangan manja begitu! Kamu itu negara, Indonesia. Kamu pasti bisa mengatasi semuanya."

Ucapan Inggris seperti punya semacam kekuatan magis—selalu bisa menguatkan satu sudut hatinya.

Inggris tersenyum, lalu menegak teh-nya sampai habis. "Baik-baik ya, Indonesia."

* * *

Kapal itu pergi dari pelabuhan. Perlahan tiang kapal itu terlihat semakin kecil sampai akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Indonesia. Kapal itu tidak hanya membawa Inggris, kapal itu juga membawa semua kebahagiaan Indonesia pergi.

Belanda melepas syalnya untuk beradaptasi dengan iklim Indonesia yang panas. "Kita bertemu lagi, Indonesia."Ia juga menghampiri Indonesia, tapi tidak seperti Inggris—ia tidak mengulurkan tangan.

Indonesia menoleh, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku punya banyak rencana, ayo kita bicarakan dulu. Di rumahmu, bukan?"

"Tidak, sir. Sir Inggris sudah membangun gedung pertemuan di kota Batavia."

Belanda menatap Indonesia sebentar sebelum berjalan melewati Indonesia, mengisyaratkan pemuda Asia itu untuk mengikutinya."Oh ya—jangan gunakan kata sir lagi."

Indonesia diam.

"Baik, meneer."

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu. Berminggu-minggu. Berbulan-bulan, sampai bertahun-tahun.

Indonesia telah bebas—ia berhasil merebut kemerdekaan dengan tangannya sendiri. Sampai sekarang pun ia belum bisa percaya bahwa ia telah berhasil, namun faktanya ia bangkit sendiri dan mendapatkan apa yang selalu diinginkannya setelah berkali-kali bangkit dari keputusasaan. Ia telah tumbuh dari kepulauan terasing menjadi negara jajahan—negara kecil—sampai menjadi bangsa yang besar.

Semuanya berkat _dia_. Inggris. Mungkin.

Sekarang ia akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Negara-negara mengadakan pertemuan, dan ternyata Inggris akan hadir. Sebuah kebetulan kembali mempertemukan mereka. Kebetulan pertemuan itu bertempat di Bali, salah satu wilayahnya.

Ia mencari-cari sosok Inggris di tengah-tengah negara-negara dunia yang sedang berkumpul sambil berbincang-bincang. _Dimana dia?_

"Indonesia?"

Indonesia mengenali suara itu—suara yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Sir?"

Ia menemukannya—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Inggris-lah yang menemukannya. Inggris yang rambutnya masih pirang, busananya selalu rapi, matanya yang hijau, serta poin paling krusial dari Inggris—alis tebalnya! Kelihatannya makin tebal saja.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."Inggris mengulurkan tangannya—seperti waktu itu. Kali ini Indonesia tidak diam, ia menjabat tangan pria barat itu dengan antusias."Kamu sudah jadi besar sekali! Sampai-sampai bisa mengelola tempat seindah ini…didikanku memang tidak salah. Hahahaha!"

Indonesia tersenyum. Kini ia ingin mengucapkan hal yang selama ini selalu ingin diutarakannya."A-Anu Sir…s-saya bisa menjadi sebesar ini…karena saya mendapat dukungan dan dorongan moral…"

"Hmm?"

"I-Ini semua b-berkat anda—"

"Yo! Good morning, bro!"

Sebuah suara lelaki muda mengubah suasana. Seorang pria berambut pirang berkacamata menghampiri mereka, di tangannya ada hamburger yang sudah dimakan setengah.

"Hey England! How are you, bro!"Ujar pria itu dengan lantang.

"Aargh! jangan pegang-pegang, Amerika bodoh!"Inggris menyingkirkan tangan pria itu dari lehernya.

Amerika menatapinya dengan manja. "Ayolah…masa kamu malu sih sama brother-mu ini? Kita kan sudah kenal lama, dasar pemalu!"

"B-Bukan! K-Kamu yang salah…dasar Amerika bodohh!"Wajah Inggris terlihat merah.

Wajah Inggris yang belum pernah Indonesia lihat.

Inggris menyadari Indonesia yang melongo melihat mereka, lalu buru-buru memperkenalkan pria bermata biru di sampingnya. "Ah Indonesia, ini Amerika Serikat. Seperti yang bisa kau lihat, dia bodoh dan seenaknya."

Amerika berpose _peace_. "Hi, Indonesia! Ah, yang bodoh dan seenaknya itu kan kamu England. Indonesia juga dulu pasti sering direpotkan oleh si bodoh ini kan? Asal tahu saja, scone buatannya itu…"

"H-Hey! Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh!"

Indonesia tidak pernah mendengar apa-apa tentang scone dari Inggris.

2 pria barat itu terus berargumen. Inggris bersikap kesal, namun Indonesia bisa melihatnya—ia sedang bahagia. Sangaat bahagia. Belum pernah sebelumnya Indonesia melihat Inggris sebahagia ini.

Ia tidak tahu soal scone-scone neraka buatan Inggris, kebiasaannya berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila, sikapnya yang malu-malu (_Japan pernah menyebutnya sebagai tsundere atau sesuatu, ia tidak begitu ingat)_, dan sebagainya. Namun Amerika mengetahui segala-galanya.

Dalam sekejap ia merasa malu akan dirinya sendiri—menjadi akrab lagi dengan Inggris, untuk minum teh bersama—semua keinginan itu membuatnya merasa terinjak-injak.

Betapa rendahnya!

"Oh ya, tadi kau mau bilang apa, Indonesia?"Inggris bertanya kepada Indonesia, meskipun ia sendiri sedang berjuang menutup mulut Amerika yang tengah membeberkan betapa buruknya masakannya.

Indonesia tersenyum sebelum memandangi ujung-ujung sepatunya. Ia sengaja mengenakan sepatu yang sama seperti waktu itu—sepatu yang dibelikan Inggris. Sekarang ia berharap Inggris tak akan menyadarinya."…Unn. Tidak ada apa-apa, sir."

"Tidak usah memanggilku sir lagi. Sekarang kita sederajat."

Inggris sudah berubah—bukan.

Ia-lah yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal Inggris.

Inggris menatap jam tangannya. "Lihat jam berapa sekarang? Aku mau mengelilingi Bali ini. Mau ikut, Indonesia?"

Indonesia menggeleng."Tidak, saya—aku…aku sedang mengurusi perihal Adipura. Bagaimana kalau Amerika saja yang menemani?"

"Okay! Ayo kita pergi, Englaand!"Amerika bersorak bersemangat.

"Tidak usah teriak juga aku dengar, idiot!"

2 pria pirang itu melangkah, meninggalkan Indonesia. Indonesia sama sekali tidak menyesal. Memang sudah seharusnya begini…

"Indonesia!"

Ia tidak mengira akan mendengar suara itu lagi. Inggris. Inggris telah memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Kapan-kapan, kita minum teh lagi ya!"

Indonesia tidak menjawab, karena akan terdengar bahwa suaranya pecah karena ia sedang terisak. Maka ia hanya mengangguk dalam-dalam. Inggris tersenyum dan pergi dari tempat itu, dengan Amerika yang tengah menyenandungkan lagu _The Beatles_.

Benar. Setidaknya mereka masih bisa minum teh bersama. Bukan sebagai penjajah dan bawahan—tapi sebagai teman.

Ya, hanya sebatas teman saja.

...**but in the end, I couldn't return it**...

A/N : Fuuh. Akhirnya selesai jugaa!

Ending-nya rada nggak mengenakkan ya? Saya juga kurang sreg, tapi bingung mau gimana lagi. Maafff…Dan beberapa sejarah disini mungkin salah, karena buku IPS-nya terlanjur diloak sama ibu saya sebelum fic-nya selesai ditulis. Hikkssss.

Pada akhirnya England/Indonesia tidak akan pernah terjadi, jadi kalian para fans US/UK tenang saja! Hhohohoho…

Thanks for reading my first Hetalia fic! Yes I know it sucks.

**OMAKE!**

Amerika : Ah, yang bodoh dan seenaknya itu kan kamu England. Indonesia juga dulu pasti sering direpotkan oleh si bodoh ini kan? Asal tahu saja, England itu _yandere_, lho.

Indonesia : Y…Yandere?

Amerika : Iya! Sikapnya kasar, tapi sebenarnya ia suka…itulah yandere! Imut, kan?

Jepang : Salah, Amerika-san. England-san itu _tsundere_, bukan _yandere._

Amerika : Eh, sorry! Memang apa bedanya sih?

Jepang : BANYAK SEKALI! Tsundere cenderung kasar sementara Yandere cenderung tenang. Yandere bersikap ramah sedangkan Tsundere bersikap menolak. Contoh Tsundere itu Rin Tohsaka dari Fate/Stay Night, sedangkan contoh Yandere itu bla bla…ada juga Coodere, cool tapi suka…bla bla…contohnya X dari Y yada yada…

Inggris : Kamu membuat semua istilah itu sendiri? Bukan, yang begituan ngapain dibuat istilah segala sih?


End file.
